


Long Distance Play

by PeachTale



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Hisoka Morow Week, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, dom Leorio, foxy Hisoka, sub hisoka, video call, video call sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Leorio has asked Hisoka to dress up, it's a video call this time something they have never done before and something that's going to be a little bit different for the pair.
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Hisoka Morow Week





	Long Distance Play

Day 5 Pet Play

The ears were a little bit tricky to get into his hair, though he was certain that if his hair was actually stylised they would have been easier to fit in, although as he considered it, they likely wouldn’t stay in his hair. So he just worked on it, finding the perfect angle for the red and black fluffy ears to clip into his hair before he moved on to stretch himself out, moving a leg onto the edge of the bath and began to put a lube coated finger into his ass, slowly teasing himself even though he could practically _hear_ his lovers voice commanding him to _stop_ pleasuring himself, given that was the whole point of the butt plug.

Yet to him the butt plug wasn’t even that big, so how would it be used to satisfy him? He continued to tease himself, more than willing to take the punishment that Leorio would give him, after all what was the fun in these kinds of games if not for his lover to give him into trouble?

Moaning as he put in three fingers inside him now, twisting them around before spreading them and deciding that he should stop. He picked up the butt plug and slowly pushed it inside himself and then once he felt that it was being held in him, he moved to the mirror.

Now he realised that his hair and the fake fur of the ears and the tail that was attached to the butt plug all matched, as though he _could_ be a fox, causing him to wonder if perhaps that had been Leorio’s plan all along, or if it had simply been an accident. Though he felt it would have been an accident, after all Leorio was good with many things but picking out colours like this and getting the shade exactly right? It wasn’t like him to be able to do that. Still he looked good, although this kind of play that Leorio want to try was something different for both of them, and he looked at the collar that he was fingering, touching the ‘o’ ring before licking his lips and imagining _how_ his lover was going to treat him. How well fucked he was going to be, how much begging would he give to him? Or will he be forced to cum regardless and then be forced to deal with the consequences of cumming without permission.

He let out another low moan, because he knew regardless of what happened, he was going to make a mess of himself and he would do _whatever_ his lover asked of him.

This time the play time was different than what it was usually. Leorio was away for work in regards to the Zodiac’s, which he wouldn’t even tell Hisoka about. It didn’t help that Hisoka had gotten in their bad books, or at least some of the members bad books, and when they learned that Leorio was dating him? They made sure that the young man kept his mouth shut about where they were going, so Hisoka wasn’t able to keep his lover company.

Not that it would have stopped him from hunting him down after all, but he was fully aware that his lover needed this position, it would aid him in his medical learning, and while he was rather selfish, what Leorio would learn in that area could very well be of benefit to himself later.

So instead they were on video call.

“ _Wow_ , I didn’t think you actually would...” Leorio began as Hisoka came into view of the camera, but he trailed off as soon as he noticed the look his lover was giving him.

“Why wouldn’t I? You asked me to wear it after all.” he pointed out, touching the collar that Leorio had given him to put on, since he wouldn’t be there to do it for him, it was also to remind Leorio that he was still in charge of him right now. Of course he didn’t mind the little _warm up_ to getting his lover becoming a dominant for the rest of the session.

“I kinda thought that since I wouldn’t be there, you wouldn’t bother trying.”

He scoffed. “I can assure you that _wouldn’t_ be the case.” of course he understood his reasoning, he was more likely to act out when he was around, but this time was the first time Leorio would be a dominant _away_ from him, where he had to think more creatively to get Hisoka to behave himself, and really the man was feeling nice, he would behave for him. At least a little bit.

Of course Leorio caught the tone of his voice, something wasn’t quiet _right_. “You did something…” he paused and sighed. “I thought I told you _not_ to pleasure yourself when you were getting ready.”

“Hmm, but I couldn’t help myself, and then I heard your voice tell me to stop...” he said with a playful moan.

“And you still didn’t stop huh?” he knew his lover far too well. Though he had _hoped_ that Hisoka might attempt to play by his rules for the butt plug, but it seemed that the man was wanting to push him, to be punished, although he had an idea of how to do it, but he wasn’t sure how effective it would be if he wasn’t in the same room as him.

“I didn’t realise they would match your hair.” Leorio decided that for the moment he would push that disgression to the side, he could punish him later.

“Am getting impatient.” was all he said in response, as he began to shift a little bit to kneel in front of the camera considering he couldn’t sit down due to how the butt plug had a tail attached to it.

“I can tell.” as he spoke, he looked away from the laptop to glance at his phone, scrolling through it before noticing that his little _fox_ was pouting at him. “I think you’ll like this.”

“How...” he began to ask before his golden eyes widened as the toy started to vibrate inside him, though it was a steady vibration, slow and no where near powerful enough to make him cum, but it was enough to tease him for the moment. _“Ohhh_ so that’s why you wanted this toy.”

“Well I did say it was a surprise.” he told him, sounding rather smug given how his sub looked, clearly he hadn’t considered him doing something like this.

“What else are you...” he trailed off and bucked into the air as the vibration sped up, causing a moan to escape him.

“Aside from just playing around with this?” Leorio chuckled before turning the speed back down to the slow, sedate pace. For the moment at least. “I was thinking of doing something different.”

“And that would be?”

He smiled at him. “I want you to stroke yourself, _but_ you’ll be doing it _exactly_ as I tell you to.”

The red head thought it over, but there was no reason for him to veto the idea, he’d never done anything like this before, so why not with someone that he trusted totally? “All right then.”

“Safe word?” Leorio asked him, as was tradition when he began to look up more information about these kinds of relationships, and given that Hisoka liked to change up his safe word every so often.

“Zodiac.” he replied, watching how those brown eyes grew wide at the word, he couldn’t help but chuckle. If the Zodiacs were keeping them apart, then surely he could use their name as a safe word too?

“Fine, fine. The rules are simple, you just need to do _exactly_ as I say.” he said firmly. “And I _mean_ exactly, don’t keep stroking yourself when I tell you to stop.”

“Or?”

“Well am sure you’ll be wanting to be punished, and am sure how I’ll punish you will be one that you’ll enjoy, for a time at least, you might very well use your new safe word. And you’ll need to wait until am back for the punishment of you pleasuring yourself when I told you not to.” he had a glint in his eyes when he said that, as though he had a plan already in mind for him, which just caused Hisoka to moan at the thought of it, never mind the _look_ he was getting from him.

Whatever Leorio was planning, he would try to behave. After all it was the first time for him to have control over him when he wasn’t in the room, though Hisoka found him to be an incredible dom; though he did have to give him a few tips every so often; he was _born_ to be in this position, he just needed more confidence in his abilities to command him in such a way.

“Stroke yourself, _slowly_.” was the command he gave him.

Hisoka did as he wished, reaching down to his hard cock and began to slowly stroke himself, hearing his lover unzip his pants on the other side of the screen. He began to imagine that Leorio was actually in the room with him, though he wished he would come closer to him, to put his cock into his mouth and face fuck him while having him continue to stroke himself the way that he instructed him to. A moan left his mouth at the mere thought of it.

“Still going slowly?” he asked, as though he wasn’t able to see Hisoka’s movements, noticing that the man had closed his eyes, getting lost in the image of his lover using him.   
“Y… yes...” he managed to get out, even though he wished to go faster, he was aching in need, he wished that Leorio was here and could fuck him, but since he wasn’t he would need to content himself with how he wanted to play with him through the screen.

“Oh I suppose I should have said that you should be going slowly _and_ lightly too.”

Hearing him say that caused Hisoka to groan in disappointment, but he did lighten his touch as he desired.

“Are you doing it?” he asked curiously, he could only tell the speed that his sub was going at after all.

“Yes.”

“Good, keep doing it like that.” Leorio teased him, enjoying how he was making the man sweat and his cock leak even though he wasn’t in the same room as him. “Now, one...”

 _This_ was new, something that Hisoka hadn’t considered that his dom would try, although he did wonder where he was going with this.

“Two.”

He continued to stroke himself, trying to keep the slow pace, keeping his touch light and he found himself starting to pant.

“Three. Hands _off_.”

With a grunt Hisoka moved his hands off his cock, though it was difficult when he wanted to cum, but he was enjoying this new way of teasing him.

For a moment there was nothing but silence between them, though the red head was still panting and they had barely even begun to play. Yet Leorio took note of how his sub was affected by the slow and light stroking, it was unlike anything else they had done before, which let him know that he was doing the right thing in how he was teasing him.

“All right, you can stroke yourself again, but you need to keep going slowly, but all a little bit more pressure, understand?”

The man nodded and started to return to hold his cock when he heard an obvious cough demanding his attention, he knew what he was supposed to do. “I understand.” he realised that his dom wanted a verbal agreement instead of just a physical one, likely in case the video froze, but he relaxed as he began to touch his cock again.

“And I will be counting for you too.”

“All… right...” he barely was able to hold himself back from stroking himself when he said those words, he nearly didn’t say a word back to him but he caught himself in time to speak.

Leorio smiled as he watched his sub, his _fox_ , having a difficult time sticking to his rules, and knowing that this wasn’t because he was wanting to be punished by him either.

“One.” he began as he watched Hisoka stroke his shaft. “Two.” he now spotted that the man was barely able to stick to the speed that he told him to stay with. “Keep going _slowly_.” he reminded him. “Three. Hands off.”

Hisoka stopped but he was slower in taking his hands off himself, his breath was heavier than before, and he tilted his head back while his cock twitched and leaked pre cum.

“How was that?” he asked as if he didn’t know, as if he couldn’t _see_ just how his plan was affecting his lover.

“I need _more. Please.”_ he added for good measure, he wanted to stroke himself to completion, he had never felt this kind of need before, it wasn’t the same as the times when he was tied up, being used in such a forceful way, instead this slow and gentle approach – something he had never considered would be entertaining to him – was making him just as desperate.

“All right, but only because you’ve done so well for me.” Leorio said, wanting to stroke himself too, but he needed to focus on _him_ first, he couldn’t lose focus on his own pleasure, where would the fun be in that? Yet he considered if perhaps he could try stroking himself at the same time as Hisoka, and he wasn’t nearly as close as his lover was either. “You can stroke yourself at a faster pace, but _am_ still going to count you down, and if you don’t cum in that time? You’ll just have to wait until I say you can cum, all right?”

“ _Yes_.” he was able to get out, moving to stroke himself again, though he was aware that Leorio was going to be watching him he didn’t care to put on a show for him as he started to stroke himself.

“One… Two… Three… Four...” he began as he stroked in time with Hisoka, feeling his breath catching in his throat, but he reminded himself to focus on his sub first and he stopped stroking himself. “Huh, I though you were wanting to cum? Five… Six… hands off.” was the stern command, causing him to whine but he took his shaking hands off his cock, which was red, leaking and twitching still, he was so close, a few more strokes would have done it and he would have gotten the satisfaction he desired.

Yet that wasn’t what Leorio wanted, though it appeared that Hisoka was trying to play by his rules for once, so why shouldn’t he have the man fail at it? It was only fair wasn’t it? When he wasn’t even there to physically punish him, why not make him fall apart in a unique way.

“You’re behaving for once.” he commented.

“Aren’t you please?” Hisoka panted out, gripping the sheets beneath him as he tried to calm himself.

“I guess.” though really Leorio was rather surprised at his behaviour, though he kept that to himself, since it seemed that the man really was doing his best to behave. That wasn’t going to make him stop with his plan of course.

“What next?” he finally asked Leorio, as he felt like he had gotten a hold of himself once more.

“Stroke yourself again, I’ll count it out, and go at the same pace as before.”

Hisoka wanted to ask _why_ , but he simply agreed to it and began to stroke himself.

“One...” Leorio began, but instead him stroking himself at the same time he went to his phone, pressed the app button and then played around with the settings until he heard a loud gasp come from his lover and a grin spread across his face. “Two...”

“ _Oh… ooohhhh...”_ he moved into his hand as the butt plug vibrated inside him, his thighs began to tremble while his cock leaked more than it had before.

“Three… Four… should I slow it down?” he teased, but before Hisoka could say anything in protest, the vibrations were sped up and a loud cry escaped him instead. “Five.”

“ _Am… oh… am going to...”_ he tried to get out as he panted.

“Six. Hands...” Leorio began while his lover came over his stomach, his back arching as he moaned loudly. “off.”

The man barely was able to hear him, but quivering he took his hands off his cock, licking his lips as the vibrations dulled down to nothing again.

“This is a rather unique game my little blueberry.” he admitted after he caught his breath, though he wanted to lean back to rest, but he stayed where he was.

“Yea, I wanted to see how it would go.” he tilted his head at him. “But I never said that you _could_ cum.”

“You said that I should stroke and cum while you were counting.”

“Ah, that was only for the last time, I never said you could do that again, just that you were to stroke yourself.” Leorio pointed out. “So stop being such a brat just because you lost.”

“Hmm, I thought I was well behaved.” he argued back, only to moan as the butt plug began to vibrate inside him again and he smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. _“Oh… is this my punishment?”_

“Kinda.” Leorio moved between all the speeds and patterns in the app that he had for the toy, watching the reaction of Hisoka, to see which one’s were more effective than other’s.

“ _Yes...”_ he started to buck into the air as the speed began to build up, then it shifted to another pattern of vibrations, which weren’t enough to satisfy him, they felt more like foreplay than the final fuck. _“Oh… please… faster… stop… stop teasing...”_

“This is just your punishment Hisoka, you did cum without permission after all.” he reminded him, continuing to scroll through the speeds and paces again, just to watch his lovers body tremble on the screen. It was something else, to see how his toes curled up, the sweat that trickled down his chest and mixing with the cum that was starting to dry, the way he bucked into the air for stimulation that wasn’t even there, and the grip he had on the sheets, but he never once went to stroke himself. He was actually _listening_ to what Leorio told him, he hadn’t given him permission to touch himself after all, so he wasn’t going to.

“ _Am...”_ he started to say, but as he trembled before him he came again on his stomach and thighs.

“Again you never asked for permission.” Leorio told him, but this time he never allowed him to have a moment to come down from his high, instead he just pushed on for another speed, causing him to cry out and buck into the air again and again.

He figured out the speeds and pacing that Hisoka was enjoying from this toy, but he wasn’t going to stick to them for this, making sure he never kept to the same pattern each time as he kept making him cum over himself, until he saw tears trickle down his face, noticing that his nails had ripped through the sheets beneath him as he came once again.

“ _Please… please…. Stop… stop… I can’t...”_ he managed to get out, stuttering as he did so. _“I can’t… do this… please...”_

Hearing the pleading tone coming from him was enough for Leorio to turn the toy off; although it wasn’t his safe word Leorio knew when the man was reaching his limit and it was _rare_ to make him reach his limit to use his safe word; and the man nearly collapsed onto the bed, but he kept himself up to allow his dom to see the state of him, as tears continued to trickle down his face, with his body coated in sweat, while his stomach and thighs were covered in streaks of cum.

“All right, it’s okay, you did very well for me.” Leorio told him gently, which was a sign that Hisoka could relax, that this play time was over, and he lay down on the bed, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm himself down. “You did very well, you know that right? I didn’t expect you to be so well behaved for me, that why I figured I’d just make you cum even without my permission.”

“How cruel of you.” Hisoka finally spoke after a long pause, having made Leorio fidget and worry that this would be over, that he had ruined their unique relationship by trying something like this when they were so far away from each other, yet he chuckled as he said that, making him feel relief. “I loved it. I want you to do this to me when you are _actually_ here too. I think it would be fun.”

“Really?”

“Hmm. Force me to cum for you, without permission until am just...” he shuddered at the memory of it, it was enough for Leorio to realise that Hisoka meant what he said, he really did enjoy this. “I’ll be your little kitsune for as long as you wish, my blueberry.” as he said that, he sat up, his tears had dried up and there was a tired yet satisfied smile on his face, letting Leorio know that this _would_ need to be repeated.

He was looking forward to all the other things he could do with Hisoka, at least he knew that he could still be in control of him even when he wasn’t in the same room as him, and he could still push him hard, but not enough to have him use his safe word.

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
